Life! It's All Just Beginning
by ynangyi
Summary: SEQUEL- Life! It all just happens!  yes, its finally here. this will be about their wedding and how crazy their families and friends are making them. some drama with jealous girls and boys. and their happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

AU: / Okay, so here is the wedding details and what happens after Ginny walked in. I know it has taken me forever to do this. It's been tough to find the motivation to write it. Heck, I even went to the trouble of making an outline, so I could type this quicker. Please, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Hermione turned around to look at Viktor. Looking into his she burst into laughter. "I knew the moment was to perfect." Viktor smiled back at her, and let loose a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Viktor quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen to face Ginny, and possibly Viktor's parents. Viktor walked into the kitchen first and saw that the only person occupying the room was Ginny. He turned giving a silent nod to Hermione, signaling it was okay.<p>

They both stood fidgeting awkwardly at Ginny's intense gaze.

"So, umm, I'm so bloody sorry for interrupting you two. I honestly, well, I didn't expect that." Ginny said blushing, while grinning at the same time.

Hermione's cheeks turned a dark red, "It's okay Gin, let's just not talk about it anymore."

"Totally agree with you 'Mione." She replied.

-Cough-

Ginny and Hermione both turned to look at Viktor, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Ve should go sit in the vaiting room for Mama and Papa, I think they vill show up soon." He spoke softly.

Ginny looked at them with curiosity but complied and followed. As soon as the three of them sat down in the waiting room, Viktor's mama and papa appeared from the fireplace.

"What are you three sitting here for?" Katya asked, at seeing the three young adults.

Viktor stood up and grabbed Hermione's hands to help her up.

"Ve have an announcement to make." Viktor said looking to his parents.

Katya, Viktor's mama. And Andrei, his papa, stood silently; ready to hear what the two had to say.

Viktor looked down to Hermione and nodded his head, "Well, umm, while you were all gone, Viktor…well…." Hermione stumbled with her words. Instead of finishing, she held out her left hand, to show the engagement ring Viktor had given her.

Viktor's parents and Ginny stood silent for a moment, than Katya and Ginny practically screamed in happiness.

"Oh, Merlin! Yes! I knew it would happen! Harry is going to have to pay up!" Ginny had screamed.

Katya on the other hand, "My baby boy is going to get married! Oh, this will be the greatest wedding to ever be planned!'

Andrei just nodded to his son and gave Hermione a dazzlingly smile and a hug of congratulations.

"I'm going to get back home to tell everyone the news! Mom will be beyond happy." Ginny said before she ran to the fireplace, throwing the floo powder.

"Dear, you should pop into your home, to tell you parents of this great news!" Katya exclaimed to Hermione, shooing her to the fireplace also.

"Oh, yea, I almost forgot. Viktor, come on! Let's go!" Hermione spoke excitedly.

Viktor and Hermione stood holding hands and smiling at one another before they were no longer standing in the fireplace, but in Hermione's.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy they found one another. Do you remember when we were engaged Andrei? I can't wait to plan the wedding. Oh! And soon we will have grandchildren, lots and lots of grandchildren." Katya talked off her husband's ears, while they walked to their bedroom.<p>

Andrei nodding his head, listening to his eccentric wife rattle on.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Oh dear, you scared me senseless dear. What are you doing home so soon? Is everything okay," she said looking to her daughter and Viktor.<p>

"Oh Mum! Everything is perfect! Where is Daddy? Viktor and I wish to talk to the both you together." Hermione smiled to her mother.

"Carl! Hermione is home! Come down here!" Janet called up the stairs.

"What!" a males voice screamed down the stairs. They all looked to the stairs watching for Carl to come down.

"Hey sugar plum. Viktor. What brings you two here so soon?" Carl asked with a small knowing smile.

Hermione smiled at both her parents, "Viktor has proposed! We are engaged!" She held out her hand to show her parents the beautiful ring Viktor gave her.

"Oh my! Darling its beautiful! Exquisite!" Janet gasped, holding her daughters hand examining the ring.

"Congratulations my boy, welcome to the family!" Carl clasped Viktor's shoulder, then giving him one of those famous men hugs.

Janet grabbed kissed Viktor on his cheeks and gave him a motherly hug.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. You found yourself a great man." Carl whispered into Hermione's ears while he hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione let a few tears fall down. She gave him another hug, "Thank you daddy." She whispered in to her father's ear.

After the excitement died down, they all moved to the kitchen to have some tea and talk before Hermione and Viktor went back to Bulgaria.

* * *

><p>AU:  okay, so i know its not that great...but i finally had the time to write something & i feel like i have been a huge disappointment to all my readers. i will be working on chapter 2 soon! i hope you enjoyed, and will continue reading and sendimg me suggestions.

email me at:

that way im more likely to get your comments andd stuff. lol


	2. Chapter 2

Au: / So im so terribly sorry it has taken me this long to write the next chapter. i just lost my passion for writting, and after some things i remembered why i love to write. so i once again apologize to those of you who have been waiting forever for this chapter. i do hope you all will enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

* * *

><p>After the two spent an hour or so with Hermione's parents they said their goodbyes and went back to Viktor's home.<p>

When they arrive it was quiet, Viktor assumed his parents retired to their part of the house.

He made a signal to keep quiet to Hermione and took her hand and led her to the library. When he shut the door, he wrapped his arms around her back, and lifted her up to his level to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked breathless lacing her arms around his neck.

"I just felt like kissing my fiancé." He grinned at her slyly.

"Oh" she whispered. "Then by all means keep kissing your very willing fiancé."

"I think I vill." Viktor grinned at her.

"Viktor! What if your mum or dad walks in?" Hermione breathed out, loving the feel of Viktor kissing her neck.

"Do not vorry love, they have own library to go to." He spoke against her neck.

"Viktor, oh do stop that. I am trying to be serious." She pushed a little against his shoulders.

-Sigh-

Viktor slowly lowered her to the floor and raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"I don't feel comfortable doing anything sexual with your parents in the house. I just…well I enjoy it and … but what if they walked in? I..." she stopped talking since Viktor put his hand over her mouth to silent her.

"If that is how you feel then ve vill not do anything unless Mama & Papa are out of the house." Viktor kissed her on the cheek.

"Vhatever makes you comfortable Her-my-own-inny"

He gave her one of his rare smiles and a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Viktor" Hermione smiled.

Leaving the library, Viktor escorted her to her room and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Night luff. I vill see you in the morning." With that he turned to walk to his room.

"Good Night Viktor." Hermione spoke softly, while closing her door

* * *

><p>•A FEW WEEKS LATER•<p>

* * *

><p>"Her-my-owny, hurry or ve vill be late!" Viktor shouted while knocking on her bedroom door.<p>

"One moment you impatient man! Go wait down stairs, you rushing me won't help any!" Hermione yelled back through the door.

'_Women!'_ Viktor thought while he walked downstairs to join his parents, Sasha and Ginny.

Hermione sat on the bathtub rim, staring at the white stick she held in her hand (yea you guessed it). Taking deep breathes she grabbed the box to make sure she was reading the pregnancy stick correctly.

Slowly she set the box down, looked at the test, and quietly cleaned everything up.

-knock-knock-

" 'Mione, are you okay, Viktor sent me up to tell you he had to leave so he could be on time for warm up." Ginny said through the door.

All she got for answer was silence. Carefully opening the door Ginny peaked in. Not seeing Hermione she walked into the room to see the bathroom door open and the lights on. Walking over she saw Hermione sitting just staring into space.

" 'Mione? Are you okay?" Ginny spoke softly kneeling in front of her. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Ginny staring up at her questioningly.

"Ginny…."

"Yea?"

"Im pregnant." Hermione whispered.

Ginny tilted her head confused for a moment, before the words finally registered.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just think….."

"Im sure Gin, I took a pregnancy test." Hermione replied.

Ginny stood up and hugged her best friends, grabbed her by the shoulders and told her to listen up.

"Why are you sad then? You should be happy! You are going to marry the love of your life and you are being blessed with a miracle. Smile!" Ginny said firmly.

"I know Gin, I am happy! But, im supposed to help Harry, remember? I can't help if im pregnant!" Hermione wailed.

"Hermione Jane Granger! You listen to me. Harry will understand. He is like your brother. When you tell him he will be more than happy. Stop worrying. Understand?" Ginny looked her friend in the eye.

"Okay Gin, you're right. I'm just being silly. I need to pull myself together." Hermione smile to her sister.

"That's right future Mrs. Viktor Krum! Now let's go, everyone else went on ahead. I told them we would meet them there." Ginny explained.

* * *

><p>The arrived to the Quiditch match, and walked quickly to the elevator to the top box. They could hear the cheering as they introduced the French team. The doors opened and they rushed to their seats smiling and saying hello to Katya. As soon as they sat down the announcer introduced the Bulgarian team, the Vratsa Vultures.<p>

Hermione, Ginny and the Krum's stood and cheered loudly. Viktor flew by and jumped off the broom and landed on it standing. He stopped in front of the top box and bowed to Hermione blowing her a kiss. Laughing Hermione blew a kiss back to him and clapped her hands cheering.

The game lasted long and was very brutal in Hermione's opinion. She would flinch every time Viktor was hit. At one point she stood up ready to scream when Viktor was knocked off the broom. Viktor's team one by 10 points, with Viktor psyching out the French team's seeker, he caught the snitch. The Bulgarian fans went wild.

Hermione waited outside the changing room for Viktor as his family went on ahead home to get the celebration dinner started. She stood there staring intently at the opposite wall, trying to think of a way to tell Viktor about the baby.

"I suppose during the dinner will do." She spoke to herself.

"Vhat vill do about dinner?" a deep voice asked from behind.

Turning around Hermione smiled to her fiancé.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud to myself, silly me. Anyways, you were brilliant out there. Im so proud of you." Hermione gushed. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"I alvays play better vhen my good luck charm is there to cheer me on." Viktor kissed her, while spinning her around.

Hermione laughed, giving him a big smile she kissed him once more before he set her down. "Alright mister, let's go home, dinner should be about ready."

"hmmm, I vould rather have time with you in my room" Viktor wiggled his eyebrows to her suggestively. Hermione just laughed and grabbed his hand, "C'mon you."

When they got to the house everyone was waiting in the parlor room talking about the game.

"Ah! My boy! Great game son!" Andrei spoke loudly coming up to his son clapping him on the back.

"Thank you Papa" Viktor smiled.

"Yes, yes, great game! Now that everyone is here lets go ahead and get seated for dinner." Katya said.

Everyone moved into the dining room as Katya said, Andrei sitting at the head of the table with his wife to the left and Viktor to his right. Hermione sat next to Viktor while Sasha sat next to his aunt with Ginny on his side. Everyone was speaking at once to what seemed to be everyone. There was a lot of laughter and smiled around the table, as everyone was enjoying the dinner.

Andrei stood up from his chair raising his glass, "I vould like to make a toast everybody."

Everyone quieted down and turned to look up at him.

"First off I would like to say how proud I am of my boy. You played a fine match tonight. And secondly I would like to congratulate you, on finding the love of your life. Her-my-own-ny. My dear girl, you have brought joy and happiness to my son, and for that im happy. I wish you two a great life, with much joy." With that he sat down while everybody clapped.

Hermione kissed Viktor on the cheek and stood from her seat as well.

"I would also like to say something. Well a few something's actually if no one minds." Everyone nodded and smiled, signaling for her to continue.

"To start off, I want to say how happy all of you have made me, and to you Andrei for the lovely blessing. Katya, my Bulgarian mother, I would be totally lost here if it weren't for you. To you Ginny, for your support and always being there for me. Sasha, for bringing my friend the happiness and joy I feel with Viktor. My dear

Viktor, you are the love of my life and I can't wait to begin my life with you as Mrs. Viktor Krum." She paused here, while everyone clapped and whistled.

"And I have some great news to tell all of you." Everyone became silence to hear the rest of what she had to say. Ginny smiled brightly to Hermione, urging her on.

"As you know, last week I wasn't feeling well." Everyone nodded their heads confused as to where this was going.

"well, the reason I was not feeling well was because….." She paused looking everyone in the face and lastly at Viktor.

"Im pregnant." She said.


	3. Authors Note

**Okay so I just wanted to say I am so very sorry for not updating in such a long time.**

**I lost my passion for writting.**

**But, I read my story and then decided to read all the reviews.**

**When reading the reviews I couldn't stop smiling at all the great and wonderful things you all had to say.**

**Reading all of that made me realize why I loved writing Life! It all just happens**

**So Im going to start writing again.**

**& hopefully you will all continue to read my story!**

**I have chapter 3 ready, but since I'm cruel and sadistic**

**I wont post it until i have a ton of reviews. **

**:)**

**TO**

**I'm-The-Invisible-Girl**

**your reviews made me smile like crazy!**

**thank you.**

**& Thank You to all the others who left a review & continue to read my story!**

**much love,**

** Ynangyi**


End file.
